1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a novel breech for a repeater weapon and to a repeater weapon with such a novel breech.
2. Prior Art
A breech for a repeater weapon is known from EP 0 036 853 A2, which contains a bolt assembly arranged in a chamber housing with a locking head formed on a sleeve, a percussion piece that can move in the axial direction in the sleeve, and a tensioning device for tensioning and relaxing a spring exerting pressure on the percussion piece. The tensioning device in this document consists of a pressure piece, which attaches to the rear side of the spring and is connected in an articulated manner to a rear-side angle lever that can be activated by hand by means of a lever mechanism. In this way, the spring can be tensioned and relaxed independently of the trigger mechanism. In addition, the breech can be activated for a tensioned spring, so that a fast shooting sequence is enabled. However, in this known breech, the locking head is embodied in one piece with the sleeve. Thus, the bolt assembly is adapted to a certain caliber group, so that if the caliber group is changed, a different bolt assembly must be used.
Bolt assemblies with exchangeable locking heads are also known. However, these devices usually have special connection elements, which must first be disassembled and then reassembled to change the locking head. This is associated with increased costs in terms of assembly and time.